


The Game Plan

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After Brian gets fired, he opens his own agency but runs into problems.





	The Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

While I've never had to do a non-competition this one served my purposes best and will be described in the story.

* * *

Brian sat on the cushions on the floor, smoking and thinking, when Justin walked in. It was three days after the election and Justin was beginning to worry about Brian. 

"Brian, are you okay?"

When Brian didn't answer, Justin walked over and sat down beside him. "Brian?"

Brian turned and looked at Justin then. "I'm screwed."

Justin sighed. "What happened?"

Brian grimaced. "Vance and Stockwell have done their jobs well. There isn't a decent agency in town that will touch me, and those few that will are using what they know to try and offer not even half of what I was making before."

"Well," Justin had been thinking about this since Brian had been fired. "Why don't you start your own agency?"

This time it was Brian who sighed. "I can't. There was a non-compete clause in my contract."

"Oh." Justin said, as he now began to worry that Brian was going to have to move just when things were going good for them.

Brian looked at Justin and suddenly he had an idea. "Why didn't I think of this before?!"

Brian rose from the cushions and began to pace as he thought out his idea. Justin meantime looked confused. "Think of what?"

Brian stopped pacing and looked at Justin. "The clause I signed says that I can't start my own firm for the next two years, but I can still work in the business. However, there is nothing that says that you can't start your own firm."

Justin looked at Brian even more confused. "Brian, I can't start a company. I can barely pay my own bills."

Brian began to pace again. "Sure you can Sunshine! When Mikey brings the car back, I'll sell it. Then, since the loft is paid off, I'll take loan out against it. That should give us seed money on the business. The firm will be in your name only, and you'll hire me to head up the company. I'll contact Cynthia and have her let it leak out that I have gone to another agency. See if any of my former clients ask where and wait to see if they contact me."

Justin was happy to see Brian getting excited about something, but knew he was probably going to bring him down with some of his questions. "Brian, this is all good, but I don't have the money, and if we use yours, isn't that the same thing as you owning the business?"

Brian stopped pacing once again. "Not if I make the money a gift to you. Then say in a couple of months, you make me a full partner, there isn't anything they can do."

Justin looked worriedly at Brian. "You're sure?"

Brian smiled and sat back down next to Justin. "I'm sure Sunshine. So…you in?"

Justin laughed as he wrapped is arms around Brian and pushed him back against the cheap couch they had recently bought. "Yeah, I'm in. Just so I can say that at one time I was your boss."

Brian laughed. "Well don't get to use to the idea. It's strictly on paper and temporary."

He grew serious. "I'm going to need your help with the art department, Justin. I plan on us being equal partners."

Justin nodded, glad to know that he was actually going to be doing something and not just be a figurehead. "You really mean that? You want my help?"

Brian kissed him back. "Of course I do. You're smart, a fantastic artist and that smile will have the clients falling all over themselves to sign with us."

Justin smiled happily at Brian's words, and for a while they kissed before Justin suddenly pulled back. "What will we call it?"

"We'll think of something." Brian said trying to draw Justin back to down.

Justin resisted. "If we're going to do this we need to come up with a really good title."

Brian sighed. He knew that trying to get Justin to play now that he had his mind on something he considered important would be futile, and that there would be no sex until he had an answer. "How about Bubble Butt Inc.?" 

Justin looked down at Brian but saw that he was teasing, so he responded in kind. "Right, how about BS Inc. for Bullshit. Now seriously, we have to come up with a really good name."

Brian sighed, pushed Justin off of him, and got back up off the floor. "You're right. It has to be a good one, one that will make people curious about us when they see it, curious enough to want to see us."

Justin began to laugh. Brian looked at him and asked. "What?"

Picking up one of his sketch pads he wrote something on it. "How about…" here he flipped the pad around and showed Brian what he had written. "Justus...It's just us, but it's also Justice with a play on the spelling, as we're getting justice by opening our firm in time to get back at Vance and Stockwell."

Brian stared at it for a few minutes and slowly began to nod. "Justus. I like the sound of that."

Brian went over to his desk and immediately began to write up a business plan and notes for things that needed to be done. Justin watched him for a few minutes, then got up and went up to the bathroom and started the water for a long shower. Walking back into the bedroom, he stripped off his clothes and walked to the top of the stairs. Watching Brian, he couldn't keep his mind from mentally stripping him and the thought of a naked Brian made him hard. 

Leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, his sunshine smile on, and his cock hard and at attention, Justin said. "Brian, as your boss, I think I have a job for you to do."

Brian turned and looked at Justin when he heard the teasing, sexy tone in his voice. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face but didn't stand up. Instead, he turned his chair to face Justin and leaned back. "Oh, you do? And what job would that be?"

Justin's smile got bigger if possible. He loved it when Brian was this way. "Oh, I just thought you could give me a hand with this project I have in mind. Care to discuss it while I get cleaned up?"

Brian slowly rose and sauntered toward him, slowly unbuttoning his jeans before peeling off his wife-beater. Justin backed away slowly as he watched Brian move toward him, and stopped when he reached the bathroom door. Standing there, he waited as Brian removed his jeans, revealing his own matching hard on. As he moved once again toward Justin, Justin backed farther into the bathroom and toward the shower. Opening his door, he climbed in and stood under the water, getting completely soaked as he watched Brian watch him through the glass. Slowly he reached down and began to stroke himself, knowing that it would make Brian even harder.

Brian watched the show that Justin was putting on for him, and smiled as he leaned back against the sink and began to stroke himself in time with Justin's strokes. Justin stopped and watched Brian for a few minutes.

"Well Brian, do you want to help me with my project or not?"

Brian stopped and walked toward the shower, opened the door and got in. "And what project did you have in mind…boss."

Justin laughed, "Why don't I show you."

With that, Justin proceeded to give Brian one of his mind blowing blowjobs. When he was finished, he stood up and grinned. "Did that give you any ideas?"

Brian laughed. "Oh yeah."

Brian pulled Justin in for a kiss. When it became necessary to breath, Justin whispered. "I want to fuck you." 

Brian nodded. "Not in the shower, I'm too tall."

Justin sighed an okay. "You know we need to get a tub so I can have the fun of fucking you in the water."

Brian laughed. "And what makes you think you're going to get the chance to fuck me that often?"

Justin pulled Brian tightly to him and silenced him with a kiss. Reaching around, he began to play with Brian's hole, and when he broke the kiss for air, shoved a finger into him. Brian groaned and pushed back, trying to take more in. 

Justin laughed softly. "That's why."

Brian reached over and turned off the water. "Out of the shower now!" he growled.

Justin stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel as did Brian. Justin however, stopped him, and then began to sensually dry him off, licking a few stray drops of water that the towel missed. 

Justin turned Brian around and worked his way down his back, stopping at Brian's ass to spread his cheeks and softly blow on his hole. Brian bent over and grabbed the counter to give Justin better access, as well as to give himself some support. As Justin rimmed Brian, he also gently played with his balls, and soon had Brian panting and pushing back trying to get more of Justin's tongue within him.

Justin soon began to add his fingers one at a time in between his tongue thrusts as he continued to rim Brian, drawing gasps and moans from him. Justin stood up and kissed his way up Brian's back as he continued to finger fuck him. When he was fully standing, he reached for the condoms and lube that were stashed nearby and quickly tore one open and sheathed himself in it, before opening the lube and continuing his work on Brian's hole.

Brian knew this was an awkward position. "Justin the floor. Now!"

Justin moved back from Brian, removing his fingers from Brian's ass. Brian groaned, but quickly got on his hand and knees, but Justin pushed him over onto his back and grabbing his legs, placed them on his shoulders. "I want to see your face as I push deep inside you."

Without another word, Justin pushed hard into Brian, and at the same time, he bent down to claim his mouth. Justin pulled out slowly and then pushed back in abruptly, knocking the air from Brian's lungs. Brian broke away from Justin in a gasp and arched his back as Justin ran his nails across his tight nipples. Justin did it again and licked up the exposed neck before once again claiming his lips. They continued to kiss as Justin made small thrusts, causing just enough friction on Brian's trapped cock to pleasure, but not enough to move them any closer to cuming.

Brian wanted more and squeezed his muscles around Justin's cock, causing him to sit up with a startled gasp. "Fuck Me!"

Justin then began to pound into Brian, making sure that each stroke was long and hard. At this pace, Justin knew he wouldn't be able to last long. Brian felt Justin's hand wrap around his cock and then opened his eyes when it suddenly disappeared.

Justin smiled down at Brian, swiped his fingers across the head of Brian's cock and brought them up to his mouth where he sucked on them. Brian reached for Justin but he shook his head and again wrapped his hand around Brian's cock as he picked up the pace. Moments later, both men cried out as they came.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin when he collapsed on top of him. When their breathing began to return to normal, Justin got up and slowly pulled out of Brian. He laughed when he saw Brian wince. "You know, if you let me fuck you more often, you wouldn't be so sore right afterwards."

Brian scowled at Justin. "It has nothing to do with you fucking me. It has to do with the fact that you couldn't wait until we got into the bedroom." Brian got up off the floor. "Now we need another shower."

Stepping back into the shower and turning on the water, Brian began to wash off the cum that covered his stomach and chest.

Justin stepped back into the shower. "What's the matter? Getting to 'old' to do it on the floor?"

Brian turned around and grabbed Justin with a growl. "Old? I'm not old. I just like to be comfortable." he said, swatting Justin on the ass and pulling him even tighter into his body.

"Owe!" Justin cried out at the surprise hit, although he really shouldn't have been. He knew how Brian felt about the word old.

Smiling, Brian bent down to kiss Justin. "Would you like me to kiss it all better?"

Justin felt his cock grow hard at the thought and whispered. "Please?"

Brian kissed Justin one more time before he turned him around. "My turn."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian spent the next couple of days on the phone with Cynthia, talking to clients who contacted him, and with Jennifer, looking for office space. As well as talking to the banks.

The banks weren't too sure about giving him a loan, but one finally agreed. About that time, some of Brian's bills came in. He quickly, but unhappily, paid them off, knowing that he could use the credit cards should he need them for the business.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Two weeks later, Brian had leased half of the ground floor of a building near the downtown area. While the offices were being decorated by Justin, who was sure to keep Brian's taste in mind, Brian was schmoozing the clients who had contacted him with lunches and dinners.

Michael was back, but so far Brian hadn't needed to sell the car, and things were continuing to look up. Stockwell was being investigated, and because of such, PIFA had lifted their suspension and Justin was going back to his classes.

The first day of the official office opening found the phones ringing and two of Brian's former clients ready to move their accounts. The excitement was high and the night filled with celebration.

The second day found a lawyer waiting for them. Brian was being sued for breaking his non-competition clause. 

Three hours later, Mel sat in the conference room across from Brian, Justin, and Cynthia. She looked over the papers once more. "Okay, basically what he's saying, is that you broke your agreement by starting your own agency."

Brian nodded. "Yes, but I didn't start the agency. Justin is the sole owner."

Mel looked up at Brian. "Yes, but he's claiming that since the young man is your significant other, the money was still yours, so in essence, you started the company. That's going to be pretty hard to disprove Brian, especially since the money did come from you, and Justin is back living with you again."

Everyone sat back trying to think of ways out of the situation they found themselves in. Justin suddenly sat up. "Mel? I know the main reason they let Brian go was because he helped me campaign against Stockwell while he was a client. However, the other reason they let Brian go, was because he was caught sleeping with an intern. I was that intern. When I explained that Brian and I had a relationship before I was made an intern, both Vanguard and PIFA refused to accept it. Yet now that we're competition and his clients are leaving him, Vanguard is suddenly saying that Brian is breaking his contract through me, his partner. Isn't that trying to play both sides of the same coin?"

Mel listened to Justin, and as he talked, began to smile. "Justin, I think you might be on to something there. They fired both of you due to Stockwell and the fact that they caught you having sex together in your own home. Right?"

Everyone nodded, letting Mel confirm the facts and getting her thoughts in order at the same time. "They refused to acknowledge your relationship when they did so. Now that Stockwell is being investigated, they can't use that against you, so that only leaves the sex with an intern for the reason of the dissolving your partnership. Now all of a sudden, your relationship is considered valid to them."

Mel stood up and gathered up her papers. "I think we have a good case for winning, and, I think we could even counter sue them at the same time. They either have to reinstate you, which would drop the charges because their firing you wasn't valid, or they have to stick to their reason for firing you and drop the suit, because of the fact that your partnership with Justin isn't valid, and considering the government doesn't acknowledge same sex relationships, that just helps our case."

Justin looked over at Brian and smiled. Brian laughed. "Well, it seems that for once the hetero's laws are actually going to work in our favor."

Mel nodded as she grabbed her briefcase. "Exactly. Now I think I need to go get a countersuit written up. Do you two want to be with me when I deliver these? If you are, we might actually be able to take care of it right then."

Brian looked over at Justin then back at Mel. "Absolutely."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Three days later, Brian, Justin, and Mel, were escorted into the conference room at Vanguard.

Gardner purposely kept them waiting, enjoying the fact that he was making the arrogant Kinney wait and squirm. He just knew that Kinney was here to talk him out of the lawsuit. Putting on his best contrite look, he walked into the conference room a half hour late. "I'm so sorry you had to wait. I was on a conference call that just wouldn't end."

Brian was pissed because he knew Gardner had purposely let them wait, however, he wasn't going to show it. He was going to let Mel handle it for now. If things went the way he thought they would, he'd get back at him easily.

Mel looked at Gardner and could see the triumph and glee in his eyes and couldn't wait to remove it. "Mr. Vance, I'm afraid you are out of line in suing my client, Mr. Kinney."

Gardner sat down and leaned back in his chair, and appeared totally at ease. "Miss…Marcus, I believe my secretary said your name was? And how do you figure I have done such a thing?"

Mel smiled and handed him the counter-suit, which Gardner took and began to read as soon as he saw what the papers represented. "As you can see Mr. Vance, you have two choices. Rehire Mr. Kinney, or drop your suit and let things continue as they are."

Gardner read over the papers once more and realized that she was right. His lawyers had warned him that there was a possibility of them coming back with this, but honestly hadn't thought that Kinney and his lover would put it together. He figured they would concentrate on the Stockwell part and forget the rest. Looking up at the two men he said. "Well, since you've put it that way. Brian, Justin, you can start back first thing next week. That should give you time to close down your office and contact your clients."

Gardner figured at least this way he'd have his best ad man back, plus those clients who had followed him.

Brian smiled then. "That's fine Gardner, but there needs to be some concessions made for the damages to our lives."

Gardner nodded, expecting as much. "Of course, of course. What would you like?"

Brian smiled and leaned forward. "First off, you will contact PIFA and have them expunge Justin's files."

Gardner nodded. "Not a problem, that is quite acceptable."

Brian continued to smile. "Next you will not only reinstate me as a partner but as a full and equal partner. You will cancel the non-competition clause or sign one yourself. Next…"

Gardner said up straight. "I will not. There is no way that I'm going to make you a full partner, nor am I signing a non-competition contract. This is my company."

Brian nodded, "Yes, a company that has made more money for you in the last year than you have in the last three." 

Mel cleared her throat. "I guess that means that you're going to drop the suit and continue to let them get on with their business."

Gardner scowled. "Yes, that is exactly what it means because I am not about to give that man a chance to steal my company from me."

Mel smiled and pulled out a couple of other papers. "Very well then, if you can sign these please, we'll be going so that you can get back to your…company."

Picking up the papers, he read them through. Each one stated that Gardner Vance and Vanguard were dropping the suit against one Brian Kinney, and would no longer pursue any kind of complaint against him, Justin Taylor, or the company Justus. Gardner knew he had no choice; Brian Kinney had beaten him at his own game. Picking up a pen, he quickly signed the papers, and without another word, rose from the table and left the room.

Mel gathered up the papers. "I need to get these down to the courthouse and filed. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Mel." Justin said, smiling at their success.

"Yeah, thanks Mel." Brian said, looking at Justin with a smile.

They all walked out of the building and went their separate ways. When Brian and Justin got back to their building, Brian stopped and just stood outside looking at the logo that Justin had designed. Justin came back to stand with him. "What's the matter Brian?"

Brian smiled and wrapped his arm around him. "Not a thing. You know, you were right about the title."

Justin looked at the sign. "Yeah, I think so too." 

After a quick kiss, the men walked into the building to begin again their life as partners in every way.


End file.
